Hidden Moments
by Lady Lavender-Moon
Summary: A collection of short little drabbles that pop into my head at the oddest moments. Post Breaking Dawn, with a few Breaking Dawn spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. No harm or infringement is intended.

"You look like hell." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks ever so. I've always appreciated it when people tell me how awful I look, especially when it goes so perfectly with how awful I feel." Bella retorted snappishly.

"Don't blame me; I'm just saying it like it is, you can't fault me for that." He rewarded her with one of his dazzling smiles. "And besides, you know you love me." He flipped her hair back lovingly over her shoulder, kissing her neck gently, hands roving her body.

"I hope this baby is another girl, I can't stand more than one of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. No harm or infringement is intended.

Edward wondered what deity he had offended in his long life, to make Jacob Black part of his family. Through his first daughter, no less. Renesmee (He couldn't have Bella catching him calling her Ness or any other derivative of such a nickname) was sitting on the grass in the front yard, snuggled up to Jacob. Jacob must have noticed her little shiver, because he was pulling her in extra close, to gain use of his super-warm body temperature. Edward grimaced. They had learned to get on in the last few years, but damned if he had to like seeing his daughter with any man that wasn't him or one of her uncles. Edward sighed. His youngest daughter bounced down the stairs, upon hearing his sigh.

"What's wrong, daddy?" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing, sweet."

His youngest looked out the window, and upon seeing her sister and Jacob, wrinkled her tiny nose in distaste. "Do they have to be like that? All cuddly and stuff? It's gross!"

Edward laughed, thanking whatever deities he didn't quite believe in that his other children grew at a relatively normal pace, complete with immaturity. It wouldn't have been fair to only have one daughter who was never really a child anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. No harm or infringement is intended.

Bella stared at the door, her eyes wide and face immobilized by shock.

Her son was sitting in the doorway, his face covered in tears looking down towards his lap. He held in his arms the small puppy that he had received for his birthday, that he had loved from the very second he had set eyes on it. She bent down to her knees to get a closer look at the blood covered body. The puppy wasn't horribly mangled, he wasn't dead, and she couldn't identify any wounds. Where had the blood come from?

"What's going on, sweetheart? What's wrong with Wolfy?" He had of course, named the puppy wolfy after his now brother-in-law, Jake.

Her son looked up to face his mother, sniffing. "Ma, I…" he couldn't finish. He sniffed again loudly.

Bella looked at her miserable son, and gave him a huge reassuring smile. "It's alright, sweets, tell me what happened."

He took in a deep breath and began in a wobbly voice, "Wolfy and I were playing in the woods with Jake and Ness, and…" he faltered, his voice cracking. "And then there was this _real_ wolf pack that came, and Jake got most of them to leave, but when he and Ness chased them, one got away." Another deep breath. "And, it came back to me and Wolfy, and I was scared, and Wolfy tried to save me, and the wolf was going to hurt him and I thought he was going to die, so I…. Wolfy was going to get hurt so….I hurt the wolf first." Her son finally finished, looking horrified at both himself and his actions.

"That explains the blood then. So, this wolf, you injured him?" Bella asked calmly.

Her son nodded his head with an agonized look on his face. "I didn't mean to hurt him, I just wanted him to go away and not hurt Wolfy, and…" He broke off, starting to weep in earnest.

Bella quickly grabbed her son and embraced him to her chest. She cooed softly, trying to reassure him. Her son had always had a bleeding heart for animals, and sometimes his strength was too much for him to control. The end result of such was inexorably going to end in tragedy eventually.

"It's alright, sweetheart, I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt him. Is he still around? I bet we can get Grandpa to fix him, if we asked."

"He's still in the woods," he pointed towards the west.

Bella picked up her son, still holding his puppy and began the trek towards the woods. Sometimes parenthood was surprising, especially in her peculiar family. It wasn't everyone who had the privilege to bring a wolf to their grandfather for fixing.


End file.
